


Forgotten Nightmares

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Xmen Character: Piotr, Logan Relationship: Piotr/readerRequest: For Piotr, could you do one where you are shy and one of the kids Logan takes under his wing (like Rogue) and Piotr has a crush on you. It can be fluff or smut, sorry if that is too specific or idk





	

You were sitting in the living area of the mansion. The thunder had woken you and the lightning had made it close to impossible to get back to sleep. So you gave up and came down stairs.   
It was 2am so no one was up. You didn’t want to wake any one by turning on the TV so you close to sit in the corner with a book open on your lap. Rogue had recommended it a couple of weeks back but you hadn’t had the time to read it.   
“[y/n]?”   
You jumped out your skin and look at the door but let out a sigh of relief. It was Piotr.   
At first, you had been terrified of his size and strength and his mutation had only added to your fear. But over time, he had went out of his way to prove to you that you had nothing to be afraid of. It would seem that under that hard exterior was a soft and sweet man.   
A man you had grown to love.   
Your cheeks burst into a deep blush and you look away.   
“Morning.” You smiled but didn’t look back to him. He always had a way of knowing when you were up at night. You remembered the first night you had been here. Logan had said that if you needed anything, to come to him. But at 4am, you had had horrendous nightmares which were more memories of the torture you had endured. You didn’t remember Logans words or Rogues kind words. You had run, not knowing where you were going.   
Out the house and into the forest that surrounded it. You heard footsteps behind you and panic, trying to push your body further. But a pair of metal arms wrapped around your from behind.   
You screamed and tried to get out but the vicelike grip made it appointment.   
“Shh, its okay. Calm down. Its okay, I got you.” A soothing voice whispered in your ear which you had recognised to be Piotr. All the terror, all the fear and hurt seemed to seep from your body as he continued to whispered soothing words in your ear, gently rocking your body to calm you.   
When he had felt you totally relax, he let go of you. You whispered a shy apology and started to walk back to the house but the same pair of arms wrapped around you and pick l the terror, all the fear and hurt seemed to seep from your body as he continued to whispered soothing words in your ear, gently rocking your body to calm you.   
When he had felt you totally relax, he let go of you. You whispered a shy apology and started to walk back to the house but the same pair of arms wrapped around you and pick you up bridal style. You had begged him to put you down but he refused, saying you were freezing and not wearing any shoes.   
From then on, he had been someone you knew you could trust.   
“Whats wrong?” He asked, walking over and crouching in front of you. He rested a hand on your knee, sending a shiver down your spin like his touch always did.   
“Nothing.” You muttered, drawing your legs up in your seat, his touch trailing down your leg as you did. You looked down at your book.   
he reached out and used his index finger to lift up your chin. You met his gaze reluctantly. For someone like him to be so soft and gentle, it had taken you by surprise and still did to this day. You were like his shadow. Always in his company but not talking. He tried and still did to get you to open up more to him but it was still hard. However, you trusted him more than anyone else and had told him more than you had ever told anyone. He was your rock.   
“Nightmares?” He asked, taking you by surprise. Your eyes widened as you frowned, trying you figure out how he could have known. But you shook the question out of your head. He had a way of knowing when you were distressed.   
“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad but I couldn’t get back to sleep because of the weather.” You said, nodding to the window. As if to prove your point, the room light up with the lightening and then a few seconds later, a crashing sound filled the room.   
Piotr nodded, looking down at your book as you lowered your feet back to the ground.   
There was something in the way he looked at you, something in his eyes that told you that you were special to him.   
You were pulled from you thought by him chuckling and taking the book from your lap.   
“You’ve read this already.” He said as he checked the cover as if to make sure he was right.   
“Yeah, I like it.” You protest as you reach out to grab it back but he pulls it further away. You saw him flash you a raised eye brow which you returned. You knew what this meant.   
It was a challenge.   
You jumped forward as Piotr leaned back making you fall off the seat and into this lap but you didn’t notice. You were too focused on retreating your stolen book.   
Soon, the room was filled with laughter as the two of you scrambled around playfighting.   
Finally, you straddled his lap and managed to snatch the book from his hand, holding it with one hand above your head in victory but froze as you realised the position you were in.   
Piotr was sitting up with you straddling him. His hands hand fallen to his sides as he looked up at you. In his eyes, you could see that spark. The spark that screamed many things. Want, need, desire.   
you went to pull back but a pair of hands gently grabbed your waist and pleading eyes begged you to stay. You could protest.   
You didn’t even notice that you had dropped your book. It was long forgotten on the floor as you stared into those beautiful eyes.   
His hands slid up your sides and down your arm before gently placing your arms around his neck. His hands the returned to their previous position on your sides, giving you an encouraging squeeze.   
Your tongue darted out to wet your lips which caused Piotrs eyes to drop to that action, his mouth opening slightly.   
One of his hands slid around your back and up your spin to the back of your neck, gently pushing you down. When your lips were mere millimetres away, your eyes fell shut and you focused on the feeling of his breath ghosting your skin.   
Finally, your lips met his.   
In a moment, your world exploded and everything fell into place. You felt the passion behind the kiss and matched it with your own hidden feelings. You felt Piotr wrap his other arm right around your waist as he pulled you against his chest. You moved your hands up to cup his face, feeling his jaw clench under your touch.   
“Why are you up so la-“ A deep voice pulled you both apart as you looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway, a beer in one hand and an amused look on his face. You could see the smirk forming as your cheek glowed red. This was going to be hard to make him forget.   
“So, Romeo finally confessed to Juliet. About time.” He smirked as he leaned against the doorframe and took a sip of his beer. You looked to Piotr who was glaring at Logan. You had never seen that amount of hate in his eyes that it made you giggle.  
In a second, the anger faded as he looked back to you. You saw love in his eyes.   
You were the first to move, scrambling off his lap to stand and offering him a hand to stand up, which he accepted. As he stood, he wrapped an arm around your waist and guided you towards the door, past the smirking Logan.   
“Just don’t fall off the balcony.” He called to you as you both climbed the stairs, earning a snide remark from Piotr that you didn’t catch.   
You cuddled into his side as you walked along the hallway. You didn’t want to leave his side and apparently, he thought the same thing.   
“Do you want to come back to my room for a bit? Since the thunder is keeping you up.” He quickly added when you raised an eyebrow at him. But you giggled, making him relax slightly.   
“yeah, okay.” You nodded and continued to his room. “So, what was the ‘Romeo and Juliet thing?” You asked, looking up at him as his cheek burst into a deep shade of red, much to your amusement.   
“i- er- might have mentioned to Logan that I had feelings for you.” He said, looking down at his feet.   
You nearly stopped.  
So this wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. He had feeling for you that had obviously existed before tonight.   
“Oh.” You giggled as you walked in front of him, making him stop.  
He looked down at you, raising a hand to run it across your cheek. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet your lips. His arms snaked around your waist and he lifted you up, making you gasp into the kiss.   
But he didn’t care as you pulled away from the kiss to scold him. He carried you to his room and you knew it was useless fighting him.   
When you got to his room, he let you down and you went over to his bed. It wasn’t the first time you had been in his room. In fact, you had stayed here many times. You had come here some nights when the nightmares got too much to bare. He let you sleep in with him but never took advantage of you.   
You crawled into your side as he locked the door and came to bed. You were a little unsure of what to expect with the kiss and now this but as he got comfy, his arms encircled you and pulled you against his chest, his chin resting on your head. You didn’t protest and let one of your arms drape over his body as you took in his scent.   
You drifted off to sleep easily in the arms of the man you loved and the nightmares were soon forgotten.


End file.
